Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru
|kanji = 雨が降るから虹が出る |romaji = Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru |artist = Sky Peace |lyrics = Sky Peace |arrangement = Taku Miyagawa |opening = 5 |start = RoTC13 |end = RoTC24 |release = May 23, 2018 |prev = Howling |next = ROB THE FRONTIER }} is the 2nd opening theme song of Season 2 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by Sky Peace. Characters in Order of Appearance Version 1 *Liz *Zeldris *Drole *Gloxinia *Galand *Melascula *Grayroad *Derieri *Monspeet *Fraudrin *Estarossa *Hawk Mama }} Version 2 & 3 Lyrics TV Version Kanji= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain 降り出した雨の中僕は旅へ 濡れた服を乾かしてもまた濡れた ぽっかり空いた心の傷 かかるノイズは あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって 僕の元から離れていく 雑多の中信じ続けた 崩れぬ絆教えてくれた 遠く未来(さき)繋ぐこの想いを背負おう 自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ 大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! 何度だって諦めかけた 何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける 君とならその先へ |-| Romaji= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain Furidashita ame no naka boku wa tabi e Nureta fuku wo kawakashite mo mata nureta Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte Boku no moto kara hanareteiku Zatta no naka shinjitsuzuketa Kuzurenu kizuna oshiete kureta Tooku saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou Jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e |-| English= Full Version Kanji= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain 降り出した雨の中僕は旅へ 濡れた服を乾かしてもまた濡れた ぽっかり空いた心の傷 かかるノイズは あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって 僕の元から離れていく 雑多の中信じ続けた 崩れぬ絆教えてくれた 遠く未来(さき)繋ぐこの想いを背負おう 自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ 大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! 何度だって諦めかけた 何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける 君とならその先へ 負けれない　怯えたい　情けない涙は流せない 守りたい　見ていたい　Love your life 変わる変わる変わる変わる　景色の中 ただ一つだけ変わらないもんがある 君に教わった　僕でもこの胸の奥　揺らぐ事のない意思 運命そんなのは蹴り飛ばす 人生それはリング鳴っちまったゴング　カンカンカン 始まり真実これがリアル　逃げ道はない 誇りを持って挑める　このDeathバトル 分かりゃしないよ　未来の事なんて　自分の中の光を信じ続けて いつか傷が癒えるの？　いつまで罪償うの？ ぽっかり空いた隙間の中埋める 泣いて転んでも　越えれるよ 険しい道でも二人で歩き　疲れた時差し込む光 掛かった雲に光差す時　新たな世界の扉開ける鍵 ぽっかり空いた心の傷　かかるノイズは　あの頃のミス 守りたいものはどんな時だって　届かない場所へ消えていく。 前向き　胸張り　思いっきり壁を壊せ 未来(さき)　繋ぐこの想いを背負おう　自分追い越せ 大事なことを君に教わったんだ　大切なもののため強くなれるよ 目瞑んないでちゃんとこっち向いてるか　これが俺だよく見とけ Never Give up！　Stand up！　Hands up！　High！！　High！！ 何度だって諦めかけた　何度だって手を取ってくれた 君がいたから　そこに君がいたから どんな困難も超えていける　君とならその先へ |-| Romaji= If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain Furidashita ame no naka boku wa tabi e Nureta fuku wo kawakashite mo mata nureta Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte Boku no moto kara hanareteiku Zatta no naka shinjitsuzuketa Kuzurenu kizuna oshiete kureta Tooku saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou Jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e Makerenai obietai nasakenai namida wa nagasenai Mamoritai mite itai Love your life Kawaru kawaru kawaru kawaru keshiki no naka Tada hitotsu dake kawaranai mon ga aru Kimi ni osowatta boku demo kono mune no oku yuragu koto no nai ishi Unmei sonna no wa keritobasu Jinsei sore wa RINGU nacchimatta GONGU kankankan Hajimari shinjitsu kore ga riaru nigemichi wa nai Hokori wo motte idomeru kono Death BATORU Wakarya shinai yo saki no koto nante jibun no naka no hikari wo shinjitsuzukete Itsuka kizu ga ieru no? itsu made tsumi tsugunau no? Pokkari aita sukima no naka umeru Naite korondemo koereru yo Kewashii michi demo futari de aruki tsukareta toki sashikomu hikari Kakatta kumo ni hikari sasu toki arata na sekai no tobira akeru kagi Pokkari aita kokoro no kizu Kakaru NOIZU wa Ano koro no misu Mamoritai mono wa donna toki datte todokanai basho e kiete iku. Maemuki munehari omoikkiri kabe wo kowase Saki tsunagu kono omoi wo seoou jibun oikose Daiji na koto wo kimi ni osowattanda Taisetsu na mono no tame tsuyoku nareru yo me Tsubunnaide chanto kocchi muiteru ka Kore ga ore da yoku mitoke Never Give up! Stand up! Hands up! High! High! Nando datte akirame kaketa Nando datte te wo totte kureta Kimi ga ita kara Soko ni kimi ga ita kara Donna konnan mo koete ikeru Kimi to nara sono saki e |-| English= Video Trivia *In the opening Drole's face and Gloxinia's wings are revealed before it happens in the story. References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes